


A Bit Tipsy

by Daff_O_Dil (Daze_E_Chain)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: And Alphinaud is so done, Drunk Alisaie is dangerous, Fluff, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-10-18 09:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daze_E_Chain/pseuds/Daff_O_Dil
Summary: The Warrior and Alisaie had one to many drinks.





	1. The Drink

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one shot and second story I have written so please be gentle.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading :)

The Crystal Exarch found himself wandering over towards the bar. At the behest of multiple Crystarium citizens who were worried as to where their Warrior of Darkness had disappeared to. He couldn't doubt that he also wished to know where the Warrior was himself. A heavy knot of worry had made a home in his stomach as he wondered where his inspiration had gone off to. After the long day's events a part of him worried that something else catastrophic could happen at any moment.

Scrubbing at his tired eyes and feeling the ache in his bones, the Exarch looks at the many party goers celebrating and getting merry in name of their world being saved from the brink.

As he smiles to himself at the thought of his peoples joy his eyes wander over to the bar. There is the Warrior in all their battle hardened glory, animatedly waving their arms. Whilst beside them a clearly drunk Alisaie is hanging precariously half off the bar stool. With a seemly flustered Alphinaud next to them, who has his arms up in placating gesture.

As the Exarch reaches the animated trio he notices the Warrior seems to have a flushed face and is swaying in their seat clearly intoxicated with one to many drinks.

But they are drastically not as drunk as Alisaie who's loud protests and demands for more drink barrage the Exarch's hearing.

The Warrior raises their dazed vision toward to the Exarch and uncharacteristically happily exclaims "Yay! Raha, your hereee!" whilst failing their arms around and narrowly missing hitting the back of Alphinaud's head.

Exarch hurries at a brisk pace towards them. Before the Warrior attempts another enthusiastic greeting again and manages to knock one of their companions out cold in their earnest greetings.

Alphinaud turns to towards the Exarch as he reaches them, letting out a long a sigh of relief. "Ah my friend. It's good to see you. Would you mind helping me out with these two tipsy companions I have been left at the mercy of."

Exarch holds back a chuckle at the younger twin's predicament, "Of course. What do you need?"

Alphinaud looks at his sister threatening to stick the bar tender with the pointy end of her sword if she didn't get another drink with a worried gaze. "Would you mind escorting the Warrior back to their room. I'm too busy trying to stop my sister from committing murder and away from more drinks."

The Exarch bites back a smile at Alisaie's antics and mentally makes a note to apologise to the somewhat frightened bartender. Possibly with a few aged wines he had stored away in the tower. He nods. Agreeing to take responsibility for the Warrior's safe journey back to the pendants.

Alphinaud breathes another long sigh of relief. Grabbing his sisters arm he hauls her up ungracefully. "Alisaie, let's go and get you back to your room."

Alisaie protests making windmill motions with her arms, almost knocking some empty glasses off the counter in the process. "No I'm not going anywhere until I get another drink."

Alphinaud mutters something that suspiciously sounds like bratty sisters never change and scowls at his sister.

He raises his voice in threat. "If you don't come with me now Alisaie, I will tell Krile that you were the one to break her window with rock. When you believed the spell stone required you to throw an actual rock."

Alisaie eyes widen at the threat and she almost wails. "No you wouldn't, Krile would kill me."

Alphinaud meets his sister's horror stricken stare with dead serious one. "You want to take that chance?"

Alisaie hangs her head in defeat and lets Alphinaud start dragging her in the direction of the pendants.

Alphinaud inclines his head and gives the Exarch a tired. "Goodnight." As he and his sister slowly walk and stumble away.

The Exarch responds with his own well wishes and then he turns towards his inspiration.

Said Inspiration in all their world saving glory is half lying across the bar table. Eyes glossy and they look at the Exarch with the dopiest affectionate grin.

The exarch is a bit taken aback at the Warrior's smile. He is not used to such a look being upon his inspirations face. Let alone being on the receiving end of a smile like that.

He is shaken out if his dazed state when the Warrior suddenly jolts up and latches on to the Exarch's crystal covered arm almost pulling the Exarch down with them.

The Warrior wines in an uncharacteristic pitiful way. "Rahaaaa. Join me for another drink."

The Exarch gives his dearest friend a patient smile. "My friend its best if you let me take you back to your room to rest. You have had enough drink tonight and I doubt Alphinaud would be pleased to find out that I left you out here much longer. Which would greatly pale to Y'shtola's wrath and what she would do to me if she found out."

The Warrior pouts in response "Fineee. But I want a sandwich."

The Exarch blinks owlishly at the request. "Well I could order a sandwich for you to take back to you room." 

He tries to find the bartender's location with his eyes. "What type of sandwich do you want?"

The Warrior giggles and in their tipsy playful stupor they practically throw themself on the Exarch with unbridled enthusiasm "Raha flavour!" 

The Exarch stumbles to support the Warrior's full weight and vice like grip. He is stock frozen and his face rapidly reddens at the close proximity of his inspiration's haphazard attempt at a hug.

He lets out a shaky breath. "Ah! So we are the sandwich?"

The Warrior nods enthusiastically almost head butting the Exarch in the process. "Yes! This is my favourite sandwich."

The Exarch's aged heart swells with an odd sense of joy at the Warrior's silly drunken declaration.

With a heart warming smile on his face he quietly whispers. "This is my favourite sandwich too."


	2. The Orange

G'raha had managed to stumble along towards the pendants with some miraculous strength he didn't know he still had in him after the long day’s events.

The Warrior of Light had happily decided they were going to be a permanent extra limb for G'raha. They had latched on the poor miqo'te with their famous primal felling strength, rendering G'raha an unwilling prisoner of their warm vice like grip.

Any protests G'raha had tried to weakly make about his current predicament had been met with the Warrior's crocodile teary gaze and unhappy pout. The Warrior had quoted they didn't want G'raha to disappear out of their sight ever again.

G'raha stomach had festered with another layer of guilt at that. So he found himself going along with the Warrior's whimsical whims. The many curious gazes and gossip of the various Crystarium party goers be dammed.

\-------

The stumbling pair had managed to amble towards the Warrior's current residence. G'raha had somehow managed to pry the Warrior off him. The Warrior had stuck like limpet to poor flustered G'raha. Once they had managed to separate, the Warrior almost immediately wobbled and collapsed on top of their feathery light bed. A bed that G'raha had meticulously designed and had custom made for the Warrior. Looking back at it, G'raha realises it was a bit extra of him to do so. However, the Warrior's comfort and rest was G'raha's one priority. His inspiration deserved the best after all.

G'raha found himself sat on one of the stools located by the table, as he zoned out in thought.

He is shaken out of his over active mind by the subject always dominating his thoughts. Said glorious Warrior is attempting to climb from their slumped position on their bed. They wobble towards G'raha in a not so straight line, with a determined look in their glossy eyes.

G'raha starts to stand to catch the clearly still tipsy and vulnerable Warrior from falling into a ungraceful heap on the floor.

The Warrior looks at G'raha with a childish looking pout and wags their finger. Which looks more like they were just hopelessly flapping their arm round. "No! Stay there and don't move Raha. Pleaseee."

G'raha mentally braces himself for more of the Warrior's drunk antics and sits down with a tired sigh. He'd rather not risk being stuck in the Warrior's warm yet caged grip again.

The Warrior meanders over towards the small fruit bowl which rests on top of the kitchen counter and rummages around in it.

G'raha watches the Warrior's clear lack of coordination, as they manage to bat an apple with their hand. The apple ends up rolling across the kitchen counter and stops just shy of the edge. G'raha entertains the thought that maybe the Warrior was about to make a food request. Fruit salad? Or even another sandwich? He mentally lists what ingredients he possibly could quickly use if it did get the drunk Warrior to finally settle down and sleep.

G'raha is shaken out of his thoughts as the Warrior of Light determinedly strides toward him. With their best attempt at walking in a straight line yet. As they stumble on their way toward him he notices they are clutching a blood orange to their chest with an iron like grip.

The Warrior reaches him and suddenly drops on the floor. G'raha's arms almost reach out to catch them. But he realises they were trying to sit on the floor on purpose. So he drops his arms and awaits the Warrior next move.

The Warrior in question wobbles and manages to kneel before G'raha. They proudly present the blood orange to him with an enthusiastic vigour. 

G'raha looks at them in bemused confusion with a small smile upon his face.

The Warrior beams a dopey affectionate smile at the miqo'te and makes an odd sounding proposal. "I want to eat your sandwiches every day for the rest of my life." They almost shout the final few words with an unbridled passion. "Please marry me, Raha!"

G'raha is stunned into silence. Regardless of the absurdity of the whole situation of being proposed to with an orange. Or the fact that his inspiration was drunkenly acting out a hopeful dream that G'raha had locked away in his heart long ago, when he sealed the crystal towers doors.

The Warrior looks at the stock still G'raha statue with a confused and disheartened expression. "Is that a no?" They drunkenly ramble on. "I know it isn't a La Noscean orange. But I couldn't get a hold of one in time. If you accept I promise you can choose whatever fruit you want, I have loads of gil. Nothing has too high of a price when it's for you."

After G'raha's initial shock wears down, his eyes tear up a little and he hangs his head. He whispers. "Please don't make fun of me." His voice cracks as her holds back tears. "I didn't realise that I was that obvious about my affections for you. I'm sorry if I caused you any discomfort or additional burden."

The Warrior tilts their head in confusion as they try to process what the man they love had just said. Once they understand they jump up and they fumble to grasp G'raha's mismatched hands in theirs.

They look into G'raha's watery eyes with desperation and their own eyes start to become warty pools. "No! I may be drunk. But I'm telling the truth. I'm in love with you and I want to marry you. You know I'd never lie to you Raha." 

G'raha looks at the Warrior and weakly shakes his head. "But even if your telling me the truth. It wouldn't even work. There are so many challenges we would face."

The Warrior wobbles a bit as they passionately respond with vigour. "We are the damming Warrior of Light and the Crystal Exarch! Since when did the laws of realty stop us from kicking ass." They look at the red haired miqo'te with a heartbroken expression. "Is that too much to ask? To try and make you happy?"

G'raha smiles a sweet smile at his everlasting inspiration. "It is a lot of to ask, but I accept your proposal."

They Warrior jumps, fist pumping the air and whooping for joy. They tumble of the floor right after and groan as they manage to bash their head.

G'raha lets out breathy laugh at the Warrior's antics. "Provided you go to bed now and are sober enough to confirm this is not a spur of the moment thing tomorrow."

The ever diligent Warrior scrambles off the floor in response. Obviously over the moon that they had achieved their goal.

\----------

As morning rays filter through the window, the Warrior of Light wakes alone in their bed. They are greeted upon waking with a raging headache. They groan as they sit up head swimming with hungover pain. They stop their pitiful grumbling as they notice a pain tonic and an inconspicuous woven basket of lovingly prepared sandwiches on the bedside table.

They read the small note left beside the basket. In curvy neat unmistakable penmanship is written. 'As we agreed last night, I'm making sandwiches for you every day. Enjoy my dearest inspiration.’

The Warrior smiles to themselves even as they flinch in pain. Once their headache subsides a bit, they were going to find their orange coloured Topaz heirloom ring. They had safely tucked it in between their most treasured belongings and then they were going to pay a certain Crystal Exarch a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The inspiration hit me like a truck to write this and I couldn't resist. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading. :)


End file.
